


Obscura Sanctus Autem Slytherin

by LazuriteLuxCaelum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Lord, Dark Magic, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Death, Death Eaters, F/M, Hogwarts, Knights of Walpurgis, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Murder, Necromancy, Teenage Tom Riddle, dark lady - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuriteLuxCaelum/pseuds/LazuriteLuxCaelum
Summary: Inspired by His Dark Lady by Tomriddlesmainchick.
Relationships: Tom Marvolo Riddle/Symfora Euliya Adagium





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by His Dark Lady by Tomriddlesmainchick.

_**I938 flashback, in the Great Hall in Hogwarts………** _

_“Adagium Symfora!” a slightly tan-skinned, shoulder-length auburn-haired (and beard), pale blue-eyed elderly man named Professor Albus Dumbledore wearing a long sleeve dark grey robe with a matching tall hat on his head while holding a piece of parchment in his right hand and an old-looking dark brown hat in his left hand called out to the new students standing and staring at him before a fair-skinned, shoulder-length black-haired, purple-eyed girl named Symfora Adagium wearing her Hogwarts school robe make her way up the steps toward the stool beside Dumbledore, turned around and sat down on it before Dumbledore lowered the hat and as soon as the hat touched the girl’s head, the hat immediately open it’s mouth and yelled out “SLYTHERIN!”_

_Right after the hat yell out and sorted Symfora into Slytherin house, Symfora take off and gave the hat back to Dumbledore, stepped off the stool, make her way toward Slytherin table and sat down with her new housemates as they smiled and welcomed her into Slytherin house before Symfora and her new housemates turned and watched the hat continue sorting the new students into the 4 houses of Hogwarts until Dumbledore called out “Riddle Tom” before a pale-skinned, short black-haired (which is quite neat and styled), brown-eyed boy named Tom Riddle make his way up the steps toward the stool, turned around and sat down on it before Dumbledore lowered the hat and as soon as the hat touched Tom’s head, the hat immediately open it’s mouth and yelled out “SLYTHERIN” like how it did to Symfora earlier, which make Symfora started to smile only to stop when she noticed the disdain and disgust looks on the faces and heard the cold whispering of her housemates after they see the hat sorted Tom into Slytherin._

_“Have any of you heard of the Riddle name?”_

_“No, can’t say that any of us did.”_

_“No, huh? Then it must be a Muggle name.”_

_“Which means that he must be a Mudblood.”_

_“Ugh, a mudblood being sorted into Slytherin, a house for Pure bloods like us? How revolting.”_

_“Can’t believe that the hat would sort someone as dirty as him into Slytherin.”_

_“I know what you mean.”_

_“It’s also possible that he’s a half-blood.”_

_“Humph, highly unlikely.”_

_“What’s wrong with them and their bigot and prejudice attitudes? So what if he’s a muggleborn and we’re purebloods? He’s as much a person and a new student as we all are, for Merlin sake!” thought Symfora in cold anger, disappointment and disgust at her housemates harsh whispering of Tom Riddle before she saw and noticed that Tom noticed and decide to completely ignored their harsh whispering of him with a cold look on his face as he make his way past Symfora and the others and sat down by himself at the end of the table far from them._

_A few seconds later, both Dumbledore and the hat finish sorting the new students into the 4 houses before Dumbledore rolled up and put the parchment, the hat and the stool back to where they came from before Dumbledore turned and make his way toward a vacant seat with the other adults and sat down before another much older-looking elderly man named Headmaster Dippet sitting in the middle slowly stood up, say a few words to everyone before he raised and clap his hands once to conjured up the feasts for his staffs and students and they began eating and talking to each other, except for Symfora who decide and made up her mind to befriend Tom, picked up her empty plate and cup and stood up from her seat._

_“Where do you think you’re going, Adagium?” asked a fair-skinned, short black-haired, grey-eyed boy named Cgynus Black sitting opposite Symfora._

_“Where else? To be friends and sit with Tom Riddle, Black.” replied Symfora coolly to Cgynus (which caused a shock look to appear on his face at what Symfora just told him)._

_“Have you lose your mind, Symfora? Why in Merlin’s name would you want to be friends and sit with a dirty Mudblood like him?” gasped a fair-skinned, short black-haired, grey-eyed girl named Walburga Black with a shock look on her face at Symfora._

_“I agreed with Walburga. You shouldn’t sullied yourself and your pure blood reputation and status with someone as dirty and inferior as Riddle, Symfora.” said another fair-skinned, short black-haired, grey-eyed girl named Lucretia Black concernly to Symfora._

_“Is that so? Then let me say this to you all, I don’t give a Merlin damn about my own pure blood reputation and status like you all bigot and prejudice bunch did with yours. Farewell.” snapped Symfora coldly back to Cgynus, Walburga, Lucretia and the others (which make them gasped in more shock and outrage at Symfora’s rude words to them) before she turned her back to them, make her way toward Tom Riddle and sat down beside him._

_“Yes? What do you want?” said Tom as he glance coldly at Symfora._

_“Nothing. Just that I want to talk and be your friend, that’s all. My name is Symfora Adagium, nice to meet you and welcome to Slytherin house, Tom Riddle.” greeted Symfora kindly and politely to Tom before she introduced herself while raising and holding her left hand toward Tom for a handshake (which make Tom had a suspicion look on his face at how friendly Symfora is to him)._

_“……… Thanks and nice to meet you too, Symfora Adagium.” said Tom in reluctant politeness back to Symfora as he raised and shook hands with Symfora before they began eating, drinking and talking to each other while a friendship start blooming between them._


	2. Chapter 2

**5 years later, inside a classroom in Hogwarts………**

“……… ra……… fora……… Symfora, wake up!” said an annoy girl’s voice close to slumbering Symfora (who’s grown into a pretty-looking 16 year old girl now with long hair instead of short), which woke Symfora up from her slumber before she glance at the girl sitting beside her (who’s a fair-skinned, long wavy brown-haired, brown-eyed pretty-looking 16 year old girl named Selena White wearing the same Hogwarts school robes as Symfora with the difference being the house crests on their robes and the neckties around their necks(green and silver on Symfora and blue and brown on Selena).

“Hm, Selena? What is it?” yawned Symfora as she rubbed her sleepy eyes with the back of her right hand before raising and stretching her arms a little.

“Merlin, can’t believe that you’d sleep in class, especially in Arithmancy class. Also class is over for a while now and everyone already left………” sighed Selena as she shake her head at Symfora.

“Wh-really?” said Symfora in slight surprise at what Selena just told her before she cast a Tempus spell to check the time and saw that Selena’s right about class being over for a while. “Oh, you’re right, Arithmancy class is indeed over for a while now and forgive me for sleeping in class again, Selena!” added Symfora apologetically and guiltily to Selena.

“That’s what I told you earlier after I try to call and wake you up even earlier, Symfora! You’re lucky that I managed to wake you up and come on or we’ll be late for our next class!” said Selena anxiously to Symfora. “Oh, before I forget, I’m inviting Cole, Tom, you and our friends over for the next Christmas party at the end of this year. Cole already said yes after I ask him so what about you and will you tell Tom about it later, Symfora?” asked Selena.

“Alright, alright, Selena. And I accept your invitation to go to the next Christmas party hosted by you and your parents and I’ll tell Tom about it later.” said Symfora as she nodded at Selena, picked up her books, stood up from her seat before she left the Arithmancy classroom with Selena, make their way toward their next Defense against the Dark Arts classroom (and walked past some nervous and frighten-looking students in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses whispering about the attacks on their fellow housemates, which caused Selena to have a worry look on her face while Symfora had a blank look on her face when they heard them whispering about the attacks), went in and both Symfora and Selena parted ways with Selena sitting down on an empty seat beside a slightly tan-skinned, short wavy brown-haired, dark brown-eyed handsome-looking 16 year old guy named Cole Grace (who smiled when he see Selena entering the class and sitting beside him) wearing the same school robes as Selena while Symfora sat down on another empty seat beside Tom (who’s grown into a quite aristocratic and handsome-looking 16 year old guy wearing the same school robes as Symfora with a tiny light grey prefect badge on the collar of his robe).

“About time you showed up and arrived in time for DADA class before Professor Merrythought did. Still I’ve to deduct 15 points from you for sleeping in class again, Sym.” whisper Tom in disapproval to Symfora without looking at her.

“Are you serious? You know very well the reason why I slept in Arithmancy class earlier because you saw me do my homework late last night………” whisper Symfora in disbelief at Tom.

“So what if I did? That’s no reason for me to neglect my prefect duty and if you don’t want to lose any more house points then don’t forget to remember and do your homeworks earlier and ON TIME instead of at night so you don’t sleep in classes again. Let this be a lesson to you on how life isn’t fair, understand, Sym?” whisper Tom in more disapproval at Symfora for talking back to him.

“……… I understand and you make valid points about my flaws, Tom.” sighed Symfora in sad agreement with Tom.

“Good. Glad to see that you did.” said Tom as he nodded at Symfora before he subtly gave a note to Symfora telling her to meet him in the girl’s bathroom on the second floor again (which make Symfora briefly glance and nodded at Tom before she crumbled the note into a ball then conjured a small fire to burn the note to ashes) before their DADA teacher, Professor Merrythought entered the classroom, make her way past the students toward her desk at the front of the room before stopping and turning around to faced them.

“Good evening, class. Today I’ll be teaching you all the Patronus charm, one of the most important and advanced spells. First, can any of you tell me what is needed to cast the Patronus charm and what is it used against?” asked Professor Merrythought to the students after she greeted them, which make some of them raised their hands and Professor Merrythought glance and pointed her finger at Selena. “Yes, Miss White?”

“In order to successfully cast the Patronus charm, we need a strong emotion and memory to do it, specifically a really happy memory.” said Selena.

“Correct and 10 points to Ravenclaw, Miss White.” said Professor Merrythought approvingly at Selena before she glance at Tom. “Mister Riddle?”

“It’s used against Dementors and it’s terrible affects, dark creatures that guards the Azkaban prison fortress and feeds on our souls while making and forcing us to relive our worse memories and the words we need to say it is “Expecto Patronum”, Professor.” said Tom.

“Correct, 10 points to Slytherin, Mister Riddle.” said Professor Merrythought approvingly to Tom as well (which make both Cole and Symfora mentally smile and felt proud at both Selena and Tom for answering Professor Merrythought questions correctly). “Now that all of you know what is needed to cast the Patronus charm and what it is used against thanks to Miss White and Mister Riddle’s answers, now I want all of you to take your wands out, think, remember, live and feel the happiest memories each of you have then cast the spell, begin!” added Professor Merrythought before she fell silent and watched the students do as she said.

“Expecto Patronum!” yell the students and several white mists shot out from half of the students wands (Tom, Symfora, Cole, Selena, Lunae, Taurina, Zachary, Sagitta, Orion and Lucretia) while the other half had nothing coming out of their wands.

“Oh, well done to those of you that managed to produce white mists from your wands on your first try while the rest of you must think of another memory since the ones you all think about isn’t good and strong enough. Let’s all try again, students.” said Professor Merrythought before she tell them to keep on trying and they all did for the next hour and a half.

“Alright, that’s enough for today and we’ll continue the Patronus charm lesson tomorrow. You all may leave for the Great Hall for your dinner and then head back to your dormitories now.” said Professor Merrythought to the students before she dismissed them all and they picked up their school stuffs, left the classroom and make their way to the Great Hall for their dinner before heading back to their dormitories.


End file.
